


X for XOXO

by Embli



Series: DC Alphabet Drabbles [24]
Category: DCU
Genre: CEO Tim Drake, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Former Robins, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embli/pseuds/Embli
Summary: Steph texts Tim at work and reminds him of the version of himself who is her silly boyfriend rather than the CEO of a multi-million dollar corporation and/or a vigilante who has seen too much violence.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Stephanie Brown
Series: DC Alphabet Drabbles [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922716
Kudos: 18





	X for XOXO

Tim steps into his office at Wayne Enterprises at 11:51 on a Monday, files under his arm, coffee in hand and with the dark circles under his eyes artfully hidden by makeup. He has four different meetings this afternoon and feels like he hasn’t slept in a lifetime, but such is life when you’re a teenage CEO/vigilante. He sinks down in his chair with a groan. It’s not even that Tim doesn’t like his job, but sometimes it can be a bit much.

His phone chirps with a text from Steph.

_good luck with the bullshit meetings, mr smart rich guy. i know youll rock the socks off everyone! xoxo the best former robin_

He can feel himself smiling goofily and doesn’t even try to stop it. Steph always seems to know how to cheer him up. He loves that she can still be silly. Can remind him not to become too serious and drown in the darkness they see on patrol. And even just the fact that she knows he has meetings, when even Bruce probably doesn’t.

 _love u,_ he text back, like the teenager she still allows him to be. _xoxo totally the best former robin._


End file.
